


Something in the Air

by TheWillowBends



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, tiny fic is tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowBends/pseuds/TheWillowBends
Summary: There’s something about her.





	Something in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Very old fic, reposted. Written back when Bleach was just coming out so probably vastly outdated.

Different, he thinks, she’s different. 

But not in the common way, the human way. Not in the way Orihime loves and laughs but has eyes that seem to die a little with each smile. Not like Ichigo who sees beyond the mortal coil. Not like his sparrow in the gilded cage. 

But different, he thinks, like something you can’t put a finger on. A change in the way things are or should be, the way the air tastes when you breathe it in. Like someone with one foot in the grave, straddling one world and the next, but with the nature of one who’d prefer to be buried. 

Something wrong, undecided. Something insubstantial. 

Different, he thinks, and he likes the taste of that on his tongue


End file.
